The Flaws of Harry Potter by Draco Malfoy
by gracie-siriusly
Summary: Draco Malfoy knows all. The flaws of Harry Potter make him angry and he wants people to know, or does he? d/h slash


Hi there. This is my first, yes, first Harry/Draco fic. :D I'm not sure how my English skills hold up in this. I tried to make it sound like he writ it… but yarrr.  
PS: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly. JK does.

/'''

So many things eat me up about Harry Potter. So many things make me want to storm up to him and tell him he needs to get a life. He's so beautiful

1. _Harry Potter._What is so great about that name anyway? I can tell you why. Everyone loves him because he's apparently _blessed_with having a double letter in both his first and second name. They love him purely on the fact that his name is easy to spell. 'H. A Double R. Y' and 'P. O. Double T. E.R' Alright, Potter, you are not that amazing. He just wants to flaunt that fact that he has it. I mean, come on… it's not even that cool! Does he not realise that double letters occur everywhere? Even in his blood traitor girlfriend Ginny (maybe that's why he's dating _it)._Double letters are in names like: Garry, Abby, Jannet and Chantelle. Why, oh why, does he think he's so special?

2. Harry Potter has dazzling green eyes. Ok, well done Harry. We now know that you have green eyes because you have inherited some of your mom's genes. I'm glad we have sorted that one out. He doesn't know that having green eyes doesn't make you some kind of super hero. Many people have the most beautiful green eyes that would outshine his any day of the week making them a darn sight better than him. And, he thinks that having green eyes makes him look different, special even. Well, sorry to burst your bubble, mister, but it really doesn't. People with, brown, blue and grey eyes are the same as you, if not better. I know people who are beautiful, and they don't have green eyes. So there…

3. Having size seven feet defiantly doesn't make him special. And him walking into a wizard shop as Harry Potter and asking for size seven shoes isn't cool. The owners _will laugh_and say something along the lines of: 'don't be an idiot.' He doesn't realise that having size seven feet makes him look stupid and just makes it look like he is all powerful. Yes, seven is the most powerful magic number, but just having that size feet isn't going to make him more powerful. It doesn't mean that you HARRY POTTER need size seven feet to fit in.  
P.S: Seven is also such a random number. Next to nine.

4. Having a ginger best friend is not cool, full stop. My advice is just to get rid of him, and quickly. And when this ginger is actually the blood traitor, Ron Weasley, I feel fully obliged to tell him that his choice in friends is actually quite bad. Everyone knows that the real reason he's got a ginger best friend is because he feel sorry for him. He needs quit making himself a lovable person. Harry Potter needs a lesson in how to be a little disagreeing, really. He must just do _everything_for Ron, purely on the fact that he's ginger. That's not even fair to white blondes, brunettes and blondes. He needs to learn to treat everyone the same. Gosh…

5. I discovered Harry Potter's seeker instincts. Yes, me. If it wasn't for me steeling that thing from Longbottom on our first flying lesson, he wouldn't have tried to be all brave and get it back. He would not have been watched catching what I threw for him to catch. I should be praised for the talent I found in Harry Potter. And, on this subject… he is not cool just because he has some weird x-ray vision where he can see the snitch wherever he goes. He thinks that just because he can catch the snitch in his mouth that he's suddenly the supreme seeker in all of history. Well, buster, you're not even that good! I've met better, quicker, cleaner seekers who have found the snitch within seconds of the start of the game. Now _that is talent._

6. His glasses. I don't this understand how much his glasses irritate me. They're so… round and thick. He thinks he's really good looking because the glasses suit him so badly. But, they cover his face, and his prized facial feature: his eyes. I bet he doesn't even need them, just using them for fashion reasons. To be honest, he doesn't need to where them if he doesn't need them. Covering his eyes doesn't make him look different in anyway. And anyway, isn't there a spell that can make your eyes better, make the vision better. I bet he knows about it, just doesn't want to go on and get it done. So selfish

7. The worst thing of all is the reason for all of these things to be completely wrong. I absolutely, without a doubt, love Harry Potter. I love the way he flaunts the fact he has double letters. I love his beautiful green eyes. I love that he has size seven feet. I love that he is so loving to people who don't even deserve it. I love that I can watch him play Quiditch so well, (no thanks to me) and I love his round glasses.

If I could go and get him right now, I would.

The Harry and Draco look would defiantly suit me, no matter what my father thinks.

/  
Ok, so how was that? Drop me a review. I will be real happy if you do. :D  
Love, Rachel.


End file.
